This invention relates generally to two-wheel roll-out carts that are used for garbage, recycling, and yard waste collection. These roll-out carts are residential-sized roll-out bins that are used to store waste for short periods of time before collection. Typically the bins hold about 50-100 gallons (220-440 liters) of waste, with the most popular current sizes being 95 gallons and 65 gallons. According to a common design, one side of the bin includes a handle structure at an upper end and a pair of wheels at a lower end. A lid is hingedly attached at this same side of the bin, commonly at the handle structure. The opposite side of the bin may be provided with a transverse bar that is used by an automated truck that collects the waste from the bin by lifting and tipping the bin. These rollout waste bins have made waste collection more efficient.
The large size of the bins permits the bins to hold a large volume of waste, thereby permitting a user to transport all of their garbage to the pickup location (typically roadside) in a single trip. The wheels are necessary, or at least highly desirable, to permit a user to maneuver a filled bin. In order to move the bin, a user tips the bin on to the two wheels using the handle and then pushes or pulls the bin in a rolling fashion.
In order to permit automated dumping of the bins, the hinge for the lid is offset from the large upper opening so as not to interfere with the flow of waste out of the bin when the bin is inverted for dumping. Due to the offset, the lid hangs down along the side of bin when fully opened. The free end (distal end) of the lid is near ground level when fully opened, especially so when the bin is tipped on to the wheels to be moved.
This results in a surprisingly dangerous condition as illustrated in FIGS. 1A-D. Specifically, as the bin is tilted to the transport position, the lid can come into very close proximity or even into contact with the ground as shown in FIG. 1A. In this position, it is easy for a user to inadvertently step on the lid as shown in FIG. 1B. With the user stepping on the lid, the wheels can continue to roll away from the user for a short distance, but the upper portion of the bin is constrained by the lid, which can cause the bin to suddenly and violently tip over onto the ground as shown in FIG. 1C. This sudden and unexpected tipping of the bin can trip and pull the user to the ground, which can injure the user either from direct contact with the bin or the ground as seen in FIG. 1D. Cuts, contusions, broken bones, broken eye sockets, concussions, neck injuries, and strained ligaments are common injuries.
Some roll-out waste carts include mechanisms for supporting the lids in a partially open position (typically about 80-120 degrees from the closed position). An example of this feature is shown, for example in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0214400. This feature of holding the lid in a partially opened position is provided so that a user does not need to open the lid every time they want to add waste to the bin, and so a that user does not need to choose between fully opening the lid, which can require significant clearance space, or supporting the lid with the user's hand while adding waste, which can be cumbersome. Unfortunately, supporting the lid in a partially opened position often exacerbates the instability problem because it moves weight up and often outside the base of support for the bin, and because the partially opened lid extending above the waste bin can catch wind. All of these factors tend to make the waste bin less stable and prone to tipping.
A safer alternative is needed.